Soledad
by Willnira
Summary: Deja que me desahogue...InuKag. ONE-SHOT


**Soledad**

**Summary:** No me hagas ningún reproche, solo deja que me desahogue... InuKag.

_Aclaraciones:_

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

ONE-SHOT

Ningún personaje me pertenece!

BASADA EN LA CANCIÓN DE GLORIA TREVI-SOLEDAD.

"**Deja que me desahogue..."**

_KAGOME POV._

Podía estar riéndome y aun así solo tenía ganas de llorar.

¿Por qué tuviste que conocerme? ¿Por qué tenías que lastimar a alguien como yo?

Me gustaría poder dejar de llorar, pero es un gran peso con el que cargo y este sentimiento cobarde no me deja parar, en realidad te extraño...

¿Cómo recuperarme de ti? Este cuerpo aun esta exigiendo tu presencia y esta sucia cabeza aun tiene ideas de nosotros, el corazón parece haber perdido su ritmo y los días lucen demasiado soleados como para querer salir, solo podía reírme de mi pues estaba en unas condiciones que ni siquiera lograría reconocerme.

Tal vez no debí conocerte, debí de haber escuchado la alerta que recibió mi cuerpo en cuando te di mi nombre. Y aun así no escuche ni siquiera cuando mi cuerpo me hablo, es por eso que me encuentro sola y ni siquiera este cuerpo sabe lo que debo de hacer.

Que las lágrimas sigan fluyendo, perdí a la persona que creí que iba a ser lo mejor de mi vida. No debí de haberte conocido, escondiéndome entre las sabanas y del mundo en este departamento.

Se que todos tienen razón al decirme: olvídalo, pero ninguno sabe que olvide como olvidar. Olvide todo lo que era cuando te conocí, hiciste de mi alguien diferente y dejaste este perro sin correa andando por la ciudad, ¿para qué te acercaste? Lastimaste este inocente corazón, después de tantos días en que jure no amar...Caí en el juego del amor una vez más, la desesperación recorre este cuerpo y entonces todo se ve terrible desde el ángulo en que lo estoy viendo.

¿Acaso no te llega mi desesperación? ¿Acaso no sientes este llanto que tiene dedicación especial para ti? Espero que te llegue a arder el corazón y que cuando me veas sientas un rotundo amor...

Soledad la única que sabe como puedo llorar.

Y las lágrimas no cesan sabiendo que esta mal que te llore, puedo seguir los consejos, los iré aplicando y aun así solo estoy engañando a mi mente; Desearía ser más fuerte, más agresiva, pero eso solo destruiría esta alma.

¡Oh, por favor que no ame a nadie más! Y las lágrimas no dejan de caer, la luz nocturna es mi compañera y el sabor del nudo de la garganta aun no desaparece. Me gustaría conocer tu cerebro y poder crear algunas modificaciones, no quiero reproches ni consejos, solo quiero un abrazo y que me dejen llorar hasta dormir. Es por eso que termino llorando sola siempre.

Discúlpame, discúlpame amiga soledad...Discúlpame por mantenerme acompañada de el.

Estos ojos ya arden de tanto llanto, la atmosfera del cuarto se vuelve más densa. Solo puedo ponerme en posición fetal mientras siento las lágrimas caer, se que soy más fuerte que ningún hombre va a hacer que mi vida deje de girar. Pero en estos momentos todo esta pausándose y necesito sacarlo todo pues mañana ya no habrá oportunidad.

Un día más, uno más, uno más. Me gustaría no pensar.

¿Qué día es?

Posiblemente esto no tenga sentido, pero...Hey Inuyasha yo aun te recuerdo, ¿Me recuerdas? Solías decirme te quiero mucho y hermosa mientras sonreías.

Aun recuerdo como hablaste y como te vestiste en nuestra primer cita, detesto no poder detestarte. Me gustaría que todo fuera más sencillo y que el nudo en la garganta desapareciera pero aun así te tengo en mi recuerdo, ¿hasta cuando dejare de llorar? Posiblemente hasta que se me caigan los ojos.

Respiro hondamente mientras sonrió ante el recuerdo, lo bueno de los recuerdos es que jamás van a cambiar...Lo bueno de los recuerdos es que son algo seguro que hacen que habite un poco de esperanza en este cuerpo.

**Y ahora estoy aquí llorando,**

**Por haberle amado tanto...**

Y cuando pensaba que el corazón podía estar menos pesado venían más recuerdos a hacerme sentir escalofríos, dolor de cabeza y depresión.

Tengo unos diez mensajes de voz en el teléfono, sobres de pagos en el piso, platos sucios por toda la casa, ropa sucia, es más llevo dos días sin bañarme pues en cuanto ponga un pie sobre la regadera se que empezare a pensar y no quiero hacer que esta cabeza saque conclusiones. Llevo más de dos botellas de tequila, la mitad de un vodka barato, tres botellas de vino tinto y siete cervezas.

Había dejado de fumar, el asqueroso de Inuyasha decía que "te quiero más tiempo conmigo", ¡bah! Llevo siete cajetillas en lo que llevan estos... ¿Cuántos días van? ¿Qué día es? ¡Oh! esta cansada cabeza solo piensa, piensa, piensa y piensa.

No recuerdo como era hace un año, no sé que hacer... ¿Cómo poder seguir adelante? Se que estoy joven, que todos saldrá bien...pero ¿Por qué no regresa? Eso me hace pensar que esta relación fue sin sentido, sin significado e insuficiente para los dos.

Recibí amor, cariño, me sentí feliz y me lo arrebato con un par de palabras.

Siempre había detestado que me quitaran algo, en realidad algo que detestaba es que la gente se marchara de mi vida es por eso que yo siempre terminaba alejándome de todos, no soy la persona más sociable ni la más popular.

Mis amigos son muy pocos y la verdad es que no me gusta que me vean este estado.

Debo de ser fuerte, por mí.

¿Cuánto más voy a seguir llorando?

Es obvio que no va a regresar, tengo cartas de amor escondidas en un cajón de la ropa, las saco para leerlas nuevamente y para sentirme más miserable.

¿Por qué me enamore tanto?

_Kagome,_

_¡Te quiero pequeña princesa! Siempre serás la reina de mi fiesta, eres bonita y agradable...La verdad es que no tenía mucho dinero para darte un regalo que te merezcas pero te quiero y mucho, siempre puedes contar conmigo._

_Inuyasha_

¿Siempre? ¿Dónde estas cuando me siento como mierda?

Hay fotografías pegadas en la pared de nosotros, momentos que no se van a repetir y que me gustaría recordar.

Huele a perdición este cuarto.

El teléfono esta sonando pero ya inventare la excusa de unas vacaciones, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie ni de explicarles mi miseria.

Los recuerdos siguen apareciendo, ¿Acaso no podre dormir?

Levanto este cuerpo cansado simplemente para ir a abrir el refrigerador, se que eh perdido peso pues cuando hago del baño me observo en el espejo y solo saco una cerveza, eh observado la colección de películas que tengo para no pensar tanto. Mi comida se resume a pan tostado con mermelada, siempre termino con el pan a medias.

Soy un desastre.

Perdí la coordinación con la vida, es como si todos pudieran moverse de forma correcta y yo estoy aquí estancada, enciendo un cigarrillo y salgo al balcón.

Puedo ver a todas las personas caminar por el asfalto, los carros ir a una velocidad pasable y yo estoy aquí arriba bebiendo esta cerveza, fumándome un cigarrillo y observando a todos haciendo sus actividades rutinarias.

Lo perdí hace cuatro meses, la verdad es que ese tiempo llevo escondida en casa y no me atrevo a salir por temor a saber de el. En verdad deseo olvidar todo aunque solo me limite a expulsar el humo del cigarrillo, lo había dejado porque la princesa deseaba tenerme más tiempo.

Tengo miedo de cuando lo vea mis rodillas tiemblen y todo se desmorone, la poca cordura temo perderla estando frente a el.

Lo adoro. Es mi todo.

No, no íbamos a casarnos aun estábamos muy jóvenes para eso, pero este amor perforo directo al corazón sin pedir permiso y excusas, se instalo en este humilde corazón y no parece tener muchas ganas de querer irse.

¿Sabes lo que es odiarte y quererte?

Pero aun así quería verlo...

**Llévatelo de la mano,**

**Y enciérrense en su cuarto...**

¿Qué podría hacer?

Este corazón palpitante solamente parece incitarme a querer hacer una locura.

Me bañe, me arregle un poco y decidí salir de cacería, no tenía mucho que perder... ¿Mi dignidad? Por dios, no tenía idea de cómo iba a sentirme mejor pero ocupaba mi instinto y algunos malos consejos para destruirme un poco más.

Pues son siempre los malos consejos los que te hacen que cometas locuras, en mi caso prefiero el instinto.

Se donde iba a estar.

Con estos ojos que brillaban de emoción y el palpitar del torpe corazón solo podía ir con impaciencia hacia el.

Maldición.

A esta hora iba a desayunar con su compañera de trabajo Kikyou, sabía su horario...El sol lastimaba mis pupilas, ¿cuántos días llevaba sin salir de esta forma? Doble en una esquina y lo vi tomando café, lo vi fuera de la realidad, sin poner mucha atención y demasiado cerca de Kikyou. Me escondí nuevamente en la esquina con temor, no me acostumbraba a verlo con otra mujer.

¡Maldición!

¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué debía hacer?

¡Arg! A la mierda todo, seguí caminando hasta acercarme a el. Pude verlo como ella estaba acariciándole el cabello, con este rostro frío simplemente me senté a su lado y levante mi mano para llamar la atención del mesero.

Me miraron como si estuviera loca y asentí ante sus miradas.

-Bello día, ¿verdad? Café negro-El joven anoto en su libreta y solo me limite a verlos-

-... ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto ella con confusión y con unas terribles ganas de burlarse-

-Iba a ir a la librería de enfrente-Los dos voltearon a ver si había una librería y no había nada-

-No hay ninguna librería...-Yo solo me acomode un poco en la silla y observe la confusión en esos ojos dorados-

-¿Crees que sabes todo? Si digo que ahí hay una librería hay una librería, dios mío santo... ¿Cómo le haces en tu menstruación, loca?-Intente no burlarme ante el insulto que le regale, jamás me cayo bien esta arpía pero Inuyasha la adoraba. No, no me dejo por infiel...Simplemente me dejo, el joven llego con el café, le di un trago y solo mantuve mi vista en estos dos-

-¿Qué haces aquí Kagome?-Pegue la lengua con mis dientes y me acerque un poco, necesitaba más valor. Y fuerza, bueno ¿Qué más valor necesitaba si ya había aparecido donde ellos iban a estar? Estaba demente, ¿Y mi demencia?-

-Vine a regalarte algo...-Me levante apresurada y lo bese, no fue algo con mucha lengua simplemente lo bese y cuando el comenzó un poco el beso sentí que me perdía en ese movimiento, pero fue rápida y me aleje rápido-Nos vemos...gracias por el café-Y guiñe el ojo mientras comenzaba a irme-

Me sentía la heroína de un comic.

Me sentía fuerte, inteligente, valiente, excéntrica, excelente. Como si todas las cualidades que hubiera olvidado estuvieran regresando a mi, no, no llamo mi nombre, solo me dedique a alejarme todo lo posible.

Un beso bastaba para que el recordara.

**Y si el quiere despedázalo...**

¿Cómo terminaron las cosas así?

Es decir, se suponía que yo debía estar sola en casa...No acompañada de el.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Solo sentía sus besos y sus caricias en mi cuerpo, sería más difícil decirle adiós de esta forma, pero necesitaba un poco más.

Igual y yo perdía valor. Pero quería que el sintiera lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

No sé cuantos besos le di, solo se que me sentí hermosa y feliz al estar en su regazo, beso mi cuello, el cabello lo jalo un poco y creo que le aruñe un poco la espalda. No tengo mucho recuerdo de cómo terminamos así, pero en cada beso estaba procurando que el perdiera el aliento. Unos segundos yo estaba arriba, otras el estaba abajo...

_Me llamo Inuyasha, y es lo que vas a gritar esta noche..._

Lo más arrogante que el había dicho, beso estos labios hasta casi dejarlos hinchados y sentí el corazón acelerado. Deseaba decirte que pensaba en ti cada minuto, que no podía sacarte de mi mente y que definitivamente deseaba ser tuya otra vez.

No sé que pasara después, pero quiero que tengas la experiencia una vez más.

Aruñe tu espalda, pecho y me sentí en ti para moverme como siempre supe hacerlo.

Con falta de aliento susurraste mi nombre y yo termine diciendo el tuyo.

Quería más.

Pero sería exigir demasiado.

No, no puse nada en mi boca solamente la lengua de Inuyasha. A pesar de que teníamos una vida sexual genial, no tenía fanatismo por tener su pene en mi boca...Ah, cuando estoy bien puedo hacer toda clase de bromas...eso es bueno.

-Eres genial, eres genial...-Solo podía escuchar su voz mientras respiraba con jadeos, lo quería tanto...Es más, lo quiero podía aceptar un balazo por el, podía ser tan sucia si el solo lo pidiera-

Me levante de la cama y comencé a buscar mi ropa, necesitaba irme o sería imposible regresar a la realidad.

Gracias al alcohol termine siendo mujer una vez más, ahora debía regresar a casa...

Pero el coloco sus manos en mi cintura y me tiro a la cama con el.

-No, no te vayas todavía...Quédate aquí...-Quería gritarle muchas cosas, quería hacerlo sufrir y que sintiera todo lo que yo pase, la soledad, el silencio el no saber que hacer...Pero no podía ser tan mala-

-Si me quedo voy a arañarte más, morderte y...Voy a hacerte sentir horrible-El continuo abrazándome, mientras me colocaba frente a frente de el-

-Inténtalo...-Y levanto su ceja mientras me besaba con fuerza y poco a poco me perdí en su encanto masculino, me dejo caer en la cama y cerré mis ojos concentrándome solo en sentir-

Y se encontraba pidiéndome que no parara, sonreí y le concedí el deseo.

Espero que sienta lo mismo que yo, el temor y el silencio...

Que todo el amor se le trasmita...

-No todo es tan sencillo, Inuyasha...-Solo pude decirle eso mientras le besaba la mejilla y me retiraba de su departamento-

Sentía que lo estaba usando y eso me hacia sentir mejor.

Igual y era una mujerzuela, pero que feliz era...

**Me dices al oído el no volverá,**

**No me das ningún consuelo **

**Pero hablas con la verdad...**

Nuevamente estaba yo sola, iban tres copas de vino y sentía el llanto en estos ojos. Continuaba esperando que regresaras, pero no pareces tener ganas de regresar.

Te gusta estar así, ya me entere de que te diviertes y te sientes cómodo sin una novia.

Y yo aquí muriéndome de amor y sin ganas de sonreír, espero que algún día te arrepientas y explote tu corazón de tanto amor, que todas tus noches pienses en mi y que te de insomnio que pienses en mi incluso cuando vas al baño.

Que no encuentres ningunos brazos parecidos a los míos, que jamás te enamores...Hey Inuyasha, si me vieras así dirías que soy egoísta.

Temo dormir y soñar con que tu regresas pues se que despertaría solamente para darme la sorpresa de que estoy sola con el aroma estancado de cigarrillos en el cuarto, me gustaría que en verdad me quisieras un poco más.

Se que me quieres a tu manera, no deseas lastimarme...Y esto era lo mejor para los dos, pero a veces me rehusó a creer que esto era lo mejor. Igual y era tu forma de quererme, pero ¿Por qué decidiste robarme un beso sabiendo que no ibas a quererme? En verdad detesto esto, detesto no ser tan fuerte como para superarte.

Te adoro.

Quiero repetirlo: Te adoro.

Te adoro.

Eres mi mejor tema de conversación, por favor regresa. Pero se que no lo harás, no hay más palabras satisfactorias que el silencio. Y no me arrepiento de haberte amado de esa forma en que lo hice, espero que cuando veas los rasguños recuerdes de mí.

Espero que me quieras un poco, no, _necesito que tengas la necesidad de necesitarme_. Que llegues un día como príncipe encantador y me robes un beso, me hagas flotar y que cuando te rechace simplemente busques más.

Necesito que cuando hable de más me calles a besos, que cuando me porte un poco mal lo aceptes de forma complaciente, que me marques a altas horas de la noche simplemente porque me necesitabas aunque eso sería demasiado psicópata créeme que me hartarías si fuera así.

Pero me gustaría también que si discutiéramos que aceptaras una bofetada y me agarraras con fuerza y...Y es mi loca imaginación haciendo que mi cordura se aleje de este cerebro torpe; Y vuelvo a la soledad con la oscuridad a las noches largas donde no reina el sueño.

Y lo más irónico es que entiendo que las razones tuviste, te excuso pues no te culpo de tus acciones es simplemente algo racional el hecho de que quieras alejarte porque piensas en ti, el problema es que yo pienso un poco en los demás y menos en mi. Me convertiste en esa clase de persona y no me gusto el resultado.

¿Cómo era antes? ¿Por qué no me recuerdo?

Me siento tan jodida.

Espero que tu recuerdo se empañe y se evapore. A veces me gustaría golpearme la cabeza para así acomodar estas ideas pero con el temor que le tengo al dolor...Mira como estoy.

Mi único consuelo sería que aunque estemos separados compartimos el mismo cielo y los mismos recuerdos.

Al cerrar mis ojos solo puedo dormir, no tengo muchas ganas de despertar pero es un día más...

Un día más que aprendo a vivir sin ti.

¿Sería mucho pedir si te pido que regrese y me pida perdón de rodillas? Por que en verdad me lastimo y en verdad, en verdad desearía que supiera que aun lo adoro. Que estas lágrimas no son en vano, y que confió en que jamás terminare de quererlo...

Mañana será un buen día para saber que hacer...

Un día más, es mi excusa...Un día más.

**FIN.**

**NOTAS PREVIAS:**

**...pshhh, totalmente MI historia hahahaha, (menos la parte de la cojedera n.n!)**

**Entiendo eso de "hay muchos peces en el mar" pero a veces me aferro al 'ese' pq se que vale la pena (tengo buen ojo créanme, y lo que más me caga es que confiop en este puto sentimientos -.-)**

**Bueno, dejen review!**

_Willnira_

"_hay algo aquí que me tiene sin aliento"_


End file.
